Arthur's Girl Best Friend
by TheGirlInDisquise
Summary: The untold story of Arthur's best friend. Rated T for future chapters. Disclaimer: Merlin doesn't belong to me.
1. Uther's second ward

-Then-

The knights neared what seemed to be an abandoned camp. As they began to search the grounds, they found a small girl around age nine or ten hiding behind a tent, crying.

"Over here!" A knight called. He got on his knees in front of her. "What happened?" He asked her.

"Some men came, and they attacked, I was in the woods. I heard screaming, so I hid." She responded in a shaky voice.

"Do you know which way they went?" Another knight asked.

"I think they went that way," she said, pointing to the opposite side of the camp.

"Thank you." The first knight said. "Sir Maneor, take her to Camelot, have Gaius check and make sure she is okay. The rest of you, follow me. We need to catch up to them."

-Time Jump-

Gaius finished bandaging a cut on the girls leg.

"Thank you, My lord" The girl said, looking down at her leg.

"Call me Gaius", He paused as the girl stood. "The king will want to speak with you."

-Time Jump-

She stood a distance in front of the king, and explained that they had been traveling, she didn't know where to, when some people attacked. That she had been collecting wood when they arrived, which is why they didn't find her.

"Very well," Uther said once she finished her story, "Do you have any family you can stay with?"

"No Sire," She said "My mother is my only family."

"Well then, you shall remain as a ward. I will have Haminch show you to your room"


	2. Mum?

-Then-

It had been to weeks since Amelia had been named ward of the king. She had been watching Gaius prepare a sleeping concoction when a man comes in carrying a wounded women. Amelia waits until Gaius finishes examining the women before walking up to her. Her first thought was '_The poor women she looks like she was torchered'_ But she can't shake this feeling that the women looks familiar. Then it hit's her.

"Mum?" she whispered. Though the women didn't, or couldn't, respond, she was sure it was her. She blinked back tears and hoped Gaius would be able to heal her. She decided against saying anything about who the women was until she either woke up or died.

She died 2 days later.

-Years later-

15 year-old Amelia was pinned to the ground in minutes. She was out of breath, with the point of a sword centimeters from her chest.

"Give up yet?" Arthur looked down at her.

"Not quite," she smiled and swiped her foot behind Arthur's, causing him to fall. She stood, grabbing her own sword and pointing it at him. "Do you?" She asked

"Never" he smiled, swinging his sword and knocking hers out of her hand. The force of the blow caused her to fall beside him. She laughed and turned so she was facing Arthur.

"That was fun" she said as propped herself on her elbows. She had spent the last month begging Arthur to teach her to sword fight, and it was only last week that he finally agreed. So they practiced, every day after lunch. Amelia opened her mouth to say something, when it started to rain. She quickly pushed Arthur back onto the ground and stood to head back to the castle.

"Race you," Amelia challenged once Arthur was beside her.

"Your on" he said, as they started to run.

-Time Skip-

Arthur and Amelia leaned against the wall panting.

"I think I won" Amelia said between breaths.

"No, I did" Arthur retorted. It had been a tie, but that didn't stop them from arguing.

A servant rounded the corner. "Sire, My Lady," she lowered her head "The king request any audience with you Sire" Arthur nodded and started walking toward the throne room. Amelia made to go after him, but was stopped. "Alone." she said.


	3. Sorcery?

-Then-

"Alone." she said.

That struck Amelia as weird. What could possibly be so secret that she couldn't go. Uther usually always let her listen in when he spoke with Arthur or anyone else.

-Time Skip-

Amelia had changed and fixed her hair, and was currently waiting in front of Arthur's room for him to return. She was just about to leave when she saw him round the corner with a pair of guards.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" she asked. Arthur wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Seize her." He whispered quietly, avoiding her gaze.

"W-what?" Amelia said, confused. "Did I do something?" She walked with the guards, knowing that struggling would make it worse. Arthur finally looked at her, she searched his face for an answer. But, nothing. Just a look of pity? Sorrow?

-Time Skip-

She was on her knees in the throne room. Her heart beat so fast and ragged she was surprised she could hear Uther over it. Blah Blah, sorcery, evil. But what did this have to do with her?

"A townsmen reported to see you performing sorcery at the market today, what do you have to say in your defense?" Uther spoke. Town? Sorcery?

"That's impossible Sire, I know better than to practice sorcery, and even if i would resort to such evil practice, I was no where near the market today." She responded, calm as she could. It was mostly the truth. She wasn't at the market, and she didn't use magic today. But she couldn't help being magical. Her mom had been a druid who left camp. That's why she was constantly moving. But she wouldn't, no, couldn't tell Uther this, he'd have her head. So she had to pretend to hate magic, and think everyone who used it was evil.

Uther was quiet a moment, while he thought. "Then were did you go after lunch today?"

Question raced in Amelia's mind. _Should I tell the truth? Did Arthur already tell him and he's testing me? Surely he'll know if I'm lying? Arthur probably hasn't told him, since he's questioning me. What if Arthur's just testing my loyalty? Can I risk looking at him and just passing it off as something else? I could pretend to sneeze. No, I'm running low on time. Best just go with the truth._

"I was practicing sword-fighting with Prince Arthur, Sire." She responded, looking down.

"You were... sword-fighting?" Uther questioned.

"Yes Sire" She stated.

"I will state my decision tomorrow." Uther announced. "Until then, take her to the dungeons." Amelia stood and allowed herself to be taken. She kept her eyes on the ground as she walked, determined not to look at anyone.

She walked into the cell and sat on the bed in the corner.

-Time Skip-

Night came and went. Amelia barely got any sleep. She was currently walking to the throne room to find out her fate. Looking down, not paying attention to wear she was going. Suddenly, the doors opened. She was surprised to see only Uther, instead of a full court.

"Amelia," he started, "you have always been very well-behaved, truthful, considerate," he paused. _Oh, no. He's sentenced me to death. He's saying goodbye before he announces it the town._ She thought.

"You've also been stubborn, annoying, and a real pain in the arse." A voice said behind her. She spun around.

"Arthur!" She exclaimed. He simply laughed and waved in a servant. The servant was carrying a small present. The servant handed her the present and left.

"Happy Birthday, Amelia" Uther said, then left leaving the two alone.

"Well- Open it!" Arthur rushed. Amelia unwrapped the gift. It was a necklace, with a small blue crystal at the end. "Morgana helped me pick it out" He admitted.

"It's beautiful" She smiled, and gave him a quick hug before putting it on. "Thank you, Arthur."

"By the way, if you haven't realized yet, you're not actually in any trouble. We know you'd never practice sorcery."

"I know" She stated. _But you don't._


	4. Hi! I'm Amelia

-Now-

"Arthur?" Amelia entered his room, ending his train of thought. "I was just about to leave, and... well... I-"

"Come on, spit it out" Arthur laughed.

"Well, I should be back in two weeks or at least in time for your coming of age ceremony, but if I'm not, I want you to read this. But only if I'm not back for your coming of age ceremony. Promise you won't read it until then?" She spoke fast, hardly taking any breathes.

"You speak as if you won't return."

"I will try to but if I don't-"

"I won't read it until then, I promise" Arthur interrupted her.

"Thank you" She smiled and started heading for the door. "And be nice to your servant," she sighed, before leaving.

Let's just say he ignored that last bit. It was the next day he met Merlin.

-One Week Later-

Amelia returned late one week later. She made her way to Gaius' chamber, careful not to be seen. Open reaching the door, she knocked. One. Two. Three times before walking in.

"Gaius!" She smiled as she walked in.

"Amelia. We weren't expecting you for another week." Gaius said.

"Yeah, well, you know me. Couldn't stay away from Camelot for too long." She joked.

"What happened?" Gaius questioned, motioning for her to sit.

"I was- attacked, and-" she set her arm on the table to show a stained cloth clumsily wrapped around a large gash. Gaius inspected the wound.

"You are lucky it isn't deep enough to kill you." Gaius stated as he cleaned it up. "Does anyone else know of your return?"

"No, it's an unwanted surprise." She smiled.

-Time Skip-

Amelia heard Arthur walking toward his room and quickly hid. She heard the door opening and two sets of footstep. The second belonging to a servant she guessed. She waited for Arthur to step slightly in front of where she was. As soon as he did, she moved to she was visible to him, but not standing out. It was silent, now was the perfect time.

"Did ya miss me?" she questioned. Arthur grabbed his sword from the table and pointed it at her as a reflex. She smiled once he saw it was her.

"I was hoping you wouldn't return." He said as he set the sword back on the table.

She pretended to be offended. "Mean." She teased, before noticing Merlin. "Hi! You must be Arthur's newest servant, I bet he's told you nothing about me." She smiled.

Merlin looked a but surprised at the change of subject, but quickly caught up.

"No, he hasn't." He said.

"My name's Amelia. I'll be the one who tells you not to do whatever he tells you to do." She extended her hand to shake with Merlin.

"No need for that, he already doesn't" Arthur interrupted. "He's probably the worst servant in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry! I could've swore I posted this Friday, but apparently it didn't upload! <strong>


	5. New Friend

The next day, Amelia spent most of her time wandering the castle. Whether it was helping servants, helping Giaus, reading the library, or annoying Arthur. She made sure to stay constantly busy. When she finally ran out of things to do, she went to Arthur's quarters. However, instead of finding Arthur, she found only Merlin, polishing armor.

"Merlin." She smiled, and walked over to him. "Do you know where Arthur is?"

"He called the knights for some sort of meeting" Merlin responded.

_'Boring'_ Amelia thought "Do you need help?" She sat next to him and picked up a spare cloth.

"No My Lady, I can do it" He said quickly.

"Amelia," she corrected "not 'My Lady', and honestly, you look tired out." She smiled encouragingly. He, reluctantly, let her help.

-Time Skip-

Merlin and Amelia had finished the last of his chores and had begun talking when Arthur came in.

"Oh no, she's befriended another one," was the first thing out of Arthur's mouth when he saw them. "Don't do this one's chores this time."

"What if I do? Will you stop giving them so much work" She asked

"Of course not" He responded cheekily. "What did you come here for?"

"Come to think of it, I forgot." She said, getting up. After a quick goodbye, she headed to her quarters.

-Time Skip-

"Morgana" She pleaded, walking after her. Their footsteps seemed exceedingly loud in the empty hallway.

"I can't believe you would betray m- betray the kingdom" Morgana said, not turning around.

"Just hear me out, please, I-" She was cut off by the guards opening the door to the throne room. Inside Uther and Arthur stopped talking and turned towards them.

"Morgana. Amelia. What is it?" Uther asked, curious as to why they were interrupted.

"Amelia has been practicing magic under our very noses, she has deceived and betrayed all of us." Morgana stated.

"Is this true?" Uther turned to Amelia.

"I didn't mean to, I- I can't control it, I would never mean any harm, I-" she stopped, tears streaming down her face.

"Take her to the dungeons, and have them set to pyre. Execution is set to tomorrow." Uther ordered one of the gaurds.

"No- no please, I'm sorry, just- please"

"Silence, you have admitted to use of magic, you know very well that it is an act of treason, I can only wonder what happened that you would resort to such evil."

Amelia woke with a start, as someone walked through the door.

"Who-who's there?" She called into the darkness.

"My Lady, it's me, I heard you yelling, I thought I would come see what was wrong" She heard the familiar voice of her servant.

"I'm fine, it was just a bad dream, thank you" She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep again, though doubted she could.


	6. Gaius

Amelia had only one thought when she woke up. She had to tell someone. She couldn't bear the secret alone, that's for certain. But who could she trust? Arthur was taught that all magic was evil. He'd probably tell Uther straight away. After her dream last night, she definitely wouldn't be telling Morgana any time soon. What about Gaius? He's very loyal to Uther, but that doesn't mean he wouldn't keep secrets from him. She paced back and forth until she heard her servant, Elizabeth, came in.

"Amelia, you're already awake." Elizabeth said, startling her.

"Oh, yeah, I, um, couldn't really sleep much." She replied, yawning.

"Are you okay?" Her servant questioned.

"Yes- Yes I'm fine" She said.

"Oh, well, here's your breakfast." Elizabeth walked over and set the tray on the desk.

"Thank you," Amelia sat and looked at her servant, "Why don't you take the day off?" She added.

"Are you sure? I mean-" Elizabeth started.

"I'm sure." She smiled. "Take the day off, don't worry, I'll be okay"

"Thank you, My Lady."

-Time Skip-

After eating and quickly changing, Amelia quickly walked to Gaius' chambers. She knocked how she usually did. One. Two. Three times. She heard a clatter, then someone walking towards the door.

"I'm sorry Gaius, if you're busy I can come back later." She said as he opened the door.

"Not at all, Come in." He stood to the side and let her inside. She looked around nervously before sitting.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sitting across from her.

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to tell _anyone_?" She asked.

"Of course," He replied. "Why?"

"I- I think I have magic" She whispered, and waited for a response.

"When did it begin?" He asked.

"A couple years after I arrived here. I could- I could move things without touching them. It scared me and I've tried controlling it, but sometimes things still happen. And- I'm just scared of getting caught, because I know it's illegal and-" She stopped, gasping for air, tears streaming down her face. She looked up at Gaius, expecting him to be disgusted with her, to call the guards to take her away, not to look at her with pity. Definitely not to promise to protect her.

While she did know she could completely trust him with anything now, there was no way for her to know he was harboring another sorcerer, nor that the previously mentioned sorcerer had heard the entire conversation.


End file.
